


Muggle Movies

by dreaming_about_fanfictions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Lemon, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_about_fanfictions/pseuds/dreaming_about_fanfictions
Summary: Who thought that George Weasley could be so romantic? Something short and sweet where you experience your first time with him <3
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Y/N, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 63





	Muggle Movies

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet and super cheesy drabble for you! I hope you like it <3  
> (All the characters in this story are 18+)

The door opens and you stare in complete disbelief at the scene in front of you. The small bedroom in his apartment is lit up by a million candles. Seriously, they are everywhere. On the floor, the tables, next to the bed. The bed … you swallow hard when you see it. It’s covered in rose petals.

George closes the bedroom door behind you as he watches you carefully, not being able to read your thoughts. “You don’t like it?”, he asks softly.

“It’s like out of a movie,” you reply, still not taking your eyes away from the beautiful scene in front of you.

“Yeah, you always watch those muggle movies and I thought –”

“I love it,” you cut him off and finally smile at him. You’re completely overwhelmed by this gesture. “It’s sweet. I – you … you always try to make feel so special.”

Relieved, George comes closer and softly puts his hand on your cheek. “You are special, Y/N,” he whispers. “You’re the most intelligent, funny and clever person I ever met. I still don’t believe that you’d want to be my girlfriend.” Then his eyes wander down further, taking in the stunning dress you’ve chosen to wear tonight. “And damn you look beautiful tonight.”

You blush and rest your hands on his chest. Sometimes you still can’t believe George Weasley is your boyfriend.

“Stars pale in comparison to you, Y/N,” he whispers.

Alright – even for you, that’s a bit much. A chuckle escapes your lips. “Since when are you so cheesy?!”

George just grins at you.

You’re starting to blush again and finally burst out: “Why don’t you stop grinning and kiss me already?”

George didn’t need to be asked twice. He leans forward and as your lips touch, fireworks explode inside of you. The kiss isn’t soft or slow – it’s passionate and full of love. You grip the hair at the back of his head when his tongue enters your mouth and a soft sigh escapes you. It doesn’t take long for him to carefully guide you around the candles and onto the bed.

You keep on kissing each other for what felt like an eternity before you start growing impatient. You want to feel him, his skin. You need to touch him. Before you realize it, your clothes are off, his lips exploring every inch of your body. Soft moans escape your lips and you gripped the bedsheets tightly when his mouth was suddenly in a place where no one other than you ever touched you.

A curse slips out and you feel George chuckle. Yet he doesn’t stop, and thank god, because you don’t want him to. You want him to keep doing whatever he’s doing that makes your legs tremble like this and make spots appear in front of your eyes.

“Don’t stop,” you beg him and he obeys. You come with a loud moan and his name on your lips, your whole body shaking. When you open your eyes, he looks at you with a smirk on his face. You laugh, pulling him down to kiss you.

“I need you,” you suddenly pull back and whisper.

George tilts his head. “You just had me.”

“No … more of you.”

He stares at you for a second. “You sure?”

You nod. There was nothing in the world at this moment that you wanted more.

To your surprise, it doesn’t hurt. It’s uncomfortable at first but George is careful and sweet. He kisses you as he begins to you move slowly and the discomfort starts to turn into something else. Groans and moans fill the air and you begin moving your hips, trying to find a rhythm. The sweet nothings George whispers into your ear begin to turn into curses and heavy panting at some point and you could feel he’s close.

You dig your fingers into the skin of his back, telling him you want him to come – and he does. With a loud groan, he collapses on top of you. Your legs are still trembling as both of you try to catch their breath.

“I love you,” he mumbles after a while.

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
